


Nightmares

by saddmeme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddmeme/pseuds/saddmeme
Summary: ...His mistake, really. Ajay is the very relaxed and happy-go-lucky guy he knew since day one. Seeing him cry is a rare occurrence.Hearing him cry is another. It happens almost every night and he never really asks about it.That is until tonight.





	Nightmares

"You're crying again..."  
Arin can hear the soft sobs of his fiancé next to him in bed. It's not unusual for this to happen late at night. Perhaps the darkness of the room gets to him, maybe it's nightmares. Arin doesn't really know. 

"Sorry." He manages to mutter before shifting into the bed to get comfy once more. 

"Another nightmare?" 

"Something like that."

That's usually how their conversations go. When it's this late at night, Arin often drifts back to sleep soon after... Often forgetting about everything in the morning.  
His mistake, really. Ajay is the very relaxed and happy-go-lucky guy he knew since day one. Seeing him cry is a rare occurrence.  
Hearing him cry is another. It happens almost every night and he never really asks about it.  
That is until tonight. 

"Why does that happen, Ajay? You cry a lot at night." 

"Just the nightmares." 

He's never asked what the nightmares were exactly. They've always been called "The Nightmares" and Arin assumes it's just some reoccurring bad dream. 

"What happens in them?" 

There's no reply for a while. Arin turns around and stares up at the ceiling while Ajay still has his back towards him, laying on his side.

"Stuff. The usual things." 

"That's a very vague answer, Ajay." 

"Oh, you know..." His voice trails off as he searches for words. 

"...Stuff that happened as a kid... Stuff that... Involved a closet..." 

"Oh."  
An 'Oh' is all Arin can manage out. Of course, it's the closet, what else would it be?  
He turns to face his back. 

"You know if you need to talk about these things, I'm here..."

"Yes, but you're usually asleep."

Arin cringes and gives a dry laugh. He does fall back asleep rather quickly after asking about the sobbing...

"Well... I'm awake now? I'm all ears... Tell me what happens in your nightmares, Ajay..." 

Yet again, there's another long pause. He takes a deep breath and starts off slowly. 

"Usually... It's dark... And I can't see anything no matter how much I open my eyes... All I can hear is screaming and crying."

"Go on..."

"Like... I can hear myself as a child, locked in the closet. I can feel myself clawing at the door, my fingertips are raw, down to the bone... And n-nobody can help m-me..." 

His voice gets shaky at those last few words and Arin pulls him close. 

"I don't understand. I just... I hate the dark so much. I'm a creature of the night. I'm supposed to like the dark, Arin. But I hate it. I feel so caged in and close. I feel so helpless and I can't s-see anything. It f-feels like th-that... closet..."

Ajay turns around quickly, shielding his face into Arin's chest, sobbing a lot less quiet now. They sit there for a bit. Holding onto one another tightly. 

"I wish I had listened a lot sooner... That was a lot to unpack."  
Of course, Arin feels guilty. Not being able to pay attention to what he had to say rather than falling back asleep, sooner.  
But for now, he softly kisses the other's forehead.  
"I hope you know that I'll make sure you're safe and happy through all of this. What happened in the past, can't hurt you now." 

Ajay calms down a bit more and listens. 

"You're my fiancé for a reason, Ajay. I'm going to protect you no matter what. Even if that means beating off your bad thoughts with a stick."

He smiles into Arin's chest and nods.  
"I'd like that." 

"I also suggest we get a little night light for this room, hm? No more darkness." 

Ajay quietly giggles and reaches up to place a small kiss on Arin's lips.  
"I'd also like that." 

"Good. Now. How about we get back to sleep, love? No sense in losing any more lost sleep." 

"Hehe... Yeah... Good Night, Ari... Love you. 

"Good Night, Ajay. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another drabble of OCs. More Ajay/Arin because I love the two so much. I really hope these aren't hard to understand without context.


End file.
